Fragments in the Ocean
by User is Cursed
Summary: Making friends, especially girls are a very nice experience if you're a guy. But if you're Kazama Kenji, you have to deal with girls with different personalities and ridiculousness along the way. Join him and his friends from the Game Creation Club (Provisional) as they'll meet with Aqours and listening to music. Who knows how ridiculous it will get in the later run.


**A/N: I don't why I'm thinking about this but it seems that an idea popped in my head as I'll be making this story again and I kinda love writing about Straight Man characters, especially a certain spiky orange haired guy and girl as well. Anyway, this is more about the comedy and even the music. Poor Kazama Kenji. He'll be dealing with a ton of ridiculousness he'll receive from his friends and new people.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own both D-Frag! and Love Live Sunshine!**

* * *

 **Fujou Academy**

"Uhhhhhh..." A certain orange haired guy groaned, lying his down on his desk as he wondered about what hell he'll receive by a certain short blonde haired girl if he didn't tell to his group about something, "... Damn that bag loving Bitch."

"Hey Ken-chan!" Called out a short fat boy, who was eating his chicken wings and smiled, "You seem to be down for today. What's the problem by the way?"

"I know what Kazama-kun's problem by the way," Before he could answer his question, a maroon haired guy with a shiny, glittery background appeared out of nowhere, causing the grumpy teen to grit his teeth from annoyance as his hands are shaking in anger, "... He experienced what Roka-san feels about him!"

 **"A feeling that your head is being putted in a bag that causes suffocation in a long period of time!"** Ranted the guy named Kazama Kenji, standing and was extremely furious, pointing at that guy named Hachi Shiou, who has an extreme crush of that girl named Shibasaki Roka, smiling and he wasn't affected by the shouts that the straight man gave to him, **"I'm different than you, dumbass! If you're in my shoes, I bet that you'll love it you bag fetish moron!"**

"Oi, stop making Kenji mad man. Its stressful to watch," A blonde haired guy with glasses doesn't want that Kenji to be angry as he pushed his glasses before suddenly went into an outburst of jealousy, "I even haven't done that before! Why is fate so cruel!?"

 **' _You are still jealous about it!? Only an idiot would think like that!'_** A vein throbbed, appearing to be at Kazama's forehead, seeing two guys liking that thought of putting bags in their head. Before he could shout at the top of his lungs due to the stupidity that visible by his two pals, the short guy named Yokoshima went to him and patted his shoulder, just to cool him down for awhile.

"Calm down Ken-chan. I'm sure that they'll be snapping out of their fantasies."

"Anyway," The cool, yet tall guy named Hiroshi Nagayama was facing to his group, even to the leader, "I heard about the rumors that the Game Creation Club (Provisional) would have a field trip at Shizuoka."

Suddenly, Kenji sighed because he knew that it would be ridiculous if the school didn't accept the permission of his friends. The guy named Kawahara Ataru stares at the Delinquent as if that he's expecting something from him. He is the vice president of the current student council, despite of his masochistic persona. He asked.

"Is that true Kenji?"

 _ **'How hell should I know!? Roka didn't even tell me!'**_ He was sweating and nervous, because he remembered about what she did to him. Before he could think of an answer, a shy blue haired girl went into the group and calling Kenji out.

"Anoooo~ Kazama-san."

"Yo Funabori," He greeted, while sweat beads appearing in his forehead due to the stress he received from his friends, "What's the catch?"

"Is it true uhhhhhh..." She fiddled her friends, lowering her head as she blushes when she saw him and knowing to herself that she has a crush on him, "... Chitose-san announced that you guys are going to Shizuoka?" She didn't want to say '...Except you. ' because she's kinda scared of his outbursts.

With the dots connected, Kenji stormed out of the classroom as he's getting really furious due to this ridiculous news. Knowing the girl named Karasuyama Chitose, she is extremely vocal and showing authority that even the principal would have to agree on her terms. Shiou followed him because he was a member of that certain group, leaving Ataru and company speechless and Funabori was too embarrassed at the situation as she went back into her seat.

* * *

 **Game Creation Club** **(Provisional)**

In the room, there were four no-so-ordinary girls who were playing Snakes and Ladders with different aura's emitting in unison. It was the turn of a short blonde haired girl Roka, who does have a dark aura surrounding her and glancing the three girls and thinking that they'll prepare themselves to lose. The violet haired girl was grinning, hoping that Roka will make a mistake, while the pink haired girl is trying to calm herself down like the waters. But, she's already pouring a lot of bottled waters to her head to cool down. Lastly, a busty brown haired girl was seeing that its gonna be a war zone as she tried to wake a certain ponytail, blue haired teacher, who was fast asleep.

Before Roka could even throw the dice, the slide door slammed wide open, revealing to be the extremely furious Kenji, who wants answers right now while lowering his head and huffing, ready explode anytime. The busty girl startled, yelping at that impact. The authoritative girl didn't budged and glanced for awhile, making the others did the same thing.

"Oi, what's with that ruckus Kazama? Did you stole someone's panties, you pervert?"

 **"Who the hell... SUGGESTED THIS EXTREMELY OBNOXIOUS IDEA!?"** He points the girl, because that accusation is totally ridiculous, " **Like hell I did that! You've seen someone else!"**

"Roka-san my love! I need the bag that I love the most to put it in my head!" All of a sudden, said Roka stood up and then instantly dash in... Putting her bag into his head and Shiou, muffled in satisfaction, before going back to her seat and looks at Kenji. This was very normal for them.

"Ahhhh Kazama-san~" Roka suddenly went into her adorable, sweet mode while throwing the dice, trying to get the six, "... Our adviser did talk to the school principal on asking a permission if we can go there..." Then, Chitose finished with a smirk, making the orange haired teen annoyed even more, "Except you of course."

 **"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEFT ME OUT ALL OF A SUDDEN!? I'M ALSO A MEMBER TOO!"**

"But Senpai," The pink haired girl named Mizukami Sakura looks at him, "worried", "You are not like me, a water element that is calm and you might cause typhoon if we include you in our field trip. That's why, you'll stay here~"

 **"YOU CAN'T DECIDE THAT ON YOUR OWN! I HAVE MY OWN MIND TO MAKE CHOICES IF I GO OR NOT!"**

He turned his attention to the sleepy teacher, as she yawned and ignored that said "owner" of the Game Creation Club ("Real"), continued to what she's doing. Kenji fumed even more if their adviser was the one telling the principal to let them have a field trip to Shizuoka.

 **"YOU CALL THAT "ASKING PERMISSION"!?"** He points at that sleeping teacher named Oosawa Minami, which he thinks that she's lazy and only loves to sleep, ranting to Roka, **"SHE DIDN'T EVEN MOVE AN INCH AT ALL!"**

"That's where you are wrong Kazama-san," Roka then looks at that said girl, "Takao-san, care to give him the explanation?"

"Ummmmm Kazama-san," The girl named Takao, observed the teacher that she observed her breath and it seems that she's tired, "I think that she's working, even if that you don't want to believe it."

 _'That explanation is so unbelievable and doubtful.'_

After a few minutes of playing Snakes and Ladders, Roka raised her fist in the air that she won the match, while Kenji groaned as he sits down and slammed his head on the table which changes his mood. Chitose just shrugged and looks at the straight man, while Sakura is just pouring water on her head, wanted to have a rematch against Roka and Takao facepalmed, seeing her friend is at the top of the world. Then... The busty girl got an idea about the girls of Shizuoka despite that she's a gamer.

 _'Wait... Could it be..?'_

Kenji closed his eyes and thinks about his sister Noe, who loves to eat ice cream and he remembered one time that she's listening to music, especially idols due to her cautiousness about her hair, due to it being spiky. Before he could think about it, his train of thoughts disrupted as he looks at girls with a narrow stare as Takao began to wonder and asked Roka their purpose to go to Shizuoka.

"Roka, I was wondering if you guys are... Going to Uranohoshi High School for Girls. Is that true?"

"Ahhhh... I have an acquaintance there and she's definitely wanted to know about our only male member Kenji."

 _'You just left out that bag loving moron out of the picture,'_ Kenji sweat dropped and thinks about Shiou's face with an X mark, due to Roka's statement and groaned that it would be absurd by the time they'll get there and he thinks way too much, _'Wait... Uranohoshi? I kinda heard of that school before... Huh? Wait a minute... Isn't that an all girls school!? What the hell, girls would think that I'm just an alien due to me, being the only guy! Goddammit Blondie Midget!'_ He was sweating at that thought, _'I hate to say this... Include that bag loving freak in our visitation there!'_

This was definitely an obnoxious day for Kazama Kenji.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! :3. Sorry that its short. I found this ridiculous that I wanted to make a story about them with Aqours. Uh oh, Roka seems to have an acquaintance there. Who could that be? Tell me what you think about it guys as Constructive Criticism is allowed as always because that would give me some encouragement to improve my grammar and choices of words as always. I introduced the D-Frag cast before I'll introduce the girls at Uranohoshi. See you next time~ You can PM me if you guys want to guess about Roka's acquaintance.**


End file.
